Time
by PuppetWithNoStrings123
Summary: This is something that just flowed out of my mind. it stared with me yawning and a tear falling from my eye only to be captured but my hair the first few lines of the story. It is completly random and doesnt make mmuch sense i might update it.


Time

As she cried, her soft tears were captured in her silky brown hair. It held onto her tears and tangled them into their web. The tears glistened in the soft light of the room. Each tear she cried was different, one was of happiness, the next sorrow, anger, joy, compassion, fear, simplicity, and every emotion the human brain could feel. The tears were a sign, a sign that her life was slowly unraveling. Each tear seemed to bring a new life with it. They sparkled like diamonds but were as dull as stone. There was no reason for these tears, except for the fact that she knew her life was nearly over. It might seem like every reason in the world to cry, but she knew this fate was coming since the day she was born. It was nothing new to her, but the realization that the day had finally come cause her to cry tears, tears that were not her own. The many emotions that flowed with these tears were emotions that had been born by someone else. They were the emotions of the people that had lived before her and had shared the same fate.

Some people went crazed with this knowledge, some simply accepted it, others fought it, but not her. She went through life with numbness to her fate, some days she even forgot about it. Even so the clock still ticked inside her head, _tick, tock, tick, tock._ This sound had plagued her, a constant reminder of the days to come. As she grew older the sound grew further apart, the sound lower. Now that the fate was nearly here it had reached a dull roar with each tick. Her life seemed to revolve around time, it was something she could never escape. Time was her master, her leader, her mother, father, sister, brother, Time was her, Time held the world together and it would slowly tear it apart. Time was a contradiction in and of itself; it could destroy and also save. However Time had not been kind to her, people said Time had blessed her with this fate, but she knew that it was a curse, that she could not forget.

This curse was marked on her body, she tried to cover it up but the people she did see always knew what was there, hidden under that eye patch. Time had replaced one of her eyes with a clock; this was the source of the ticking noise inside her head. She was not keen to the idea of dying, being born to do die was the fate she lived with every day. She was shut away from the world so no one would desire to save her. She rarely ever saw other human beings, only the occasional servant and guests; Time would not allow her the simple pleasures of a friend. She had always been alone, living with the slow _tick, tock_. Some days that was the only sound that she heard, she always took pleasure when should hear the birds singing. Even the eerie caw of a raven brought her joy, but those moments were short lived. Time was always there to bring her back to reality.

She was now being led down a hall, probably the last hall way she would ever see. She thought it funny how she had always admired the architecture and care put into the building of this hall, now she knew why, they wanted the last thing she saw to beautiful even if it was just a hallway. There had been many thought in her head before this day, and now they all seemed to escape her. Her mind blank, for once she was glad of the numbness that she felt every day. She stared at the crown molding in the hallway, the beautiful walls made out of oak, the glossy floor of marble. She stared and the man leading her down this hallway, he wore a pristine blue military uniform, the one of her proud country. His hat slightly tilted, she laughed at the thought that if anyone saw him with his hat like that he would be headed. His blue eyes met hers in the confusion, she only continued to chuckle. He looked away and she stared at the back of his head, she could the soft auburn curls poking out from under the hat, his sword clinking against his hip, his boots clicking with every step. She stared at her bare feet, her knobby knees poking out from underneath her simply white dress, her long hair getting in her eyes. She tried to go cross eyed to stare at the tip of her nose, but she was confronted with a giant door in her face.

A complex clock was carved into the door, it had gears scattered across its surface, brass doorknobs, and wonderful gold hinges. It creaked open and a consuming darkness crept out from the crack. The solider backed away, she could hear the clicking of his boots quickening as he ran. She was left alone to face the darkness that had always awaited her. She stepped into its shadow, and kept walking even though she couldn't see anything.

The darkness consumed her and she could slowly feel her emotion being stripped from her to be left in the blackness. With every step she took a different piece of her was taken, until all that was left was the dull_ tick, tick, tick, tock_ that had plagued her, her whole life. She didn't want that to be the last thing she heard. She wished she could hear the voice of someone, anyone before she was sacrifice to Time. She made out a soft whisper, something was calling to her. She drifted on in the darkness until she thought she saw a star, but it grew as she moved closer.

"_Angelica"_ someone was calling her. "_Angelica_" it continued to call her until this voice grew into a scream. It overpowered the _tick tock_ that had born and died with her. Time was finally calling to her, it was finally revealing itself to her.

"I'm here!" She called, her voice rang out into the darkness and echoed like a thousand tiny bells. "Please answer me Time! I know my fate was inevitable, but why? Why must I die this way?"

"_You are mine Angelica, You always have been that will never change. Now come to me. Closer Angelica, I have waited long enough. You are my angel of time, the savior."_

The light grew closer until it had completely consumed her. She was thrusted intoa pure whiteness that glowed. The last thing she heard was the chime of a grandfather clock._ Tick…tick…tick…tock_, Time had never left her and it never shall. She lived to save her people, a world that was dying. A slave to Time, Time was her master, her leader, her mother, father, brother, sister; Time saved her and casually ripped her to pieces. Time is eternal, and Angelica was its last victim.


End file.
